more_creepypastasfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LexPetitxVampire/Journey to Oklahoma
She stumbled up the stairs and squinted into the daylight that was outside. Her yard, the side walk, everything was red, as if someone, a giant, had exploded all over the town, washing it in his sticky red blood. She felt shivery and her stomach started to ache. Her world started to spin, she wasn’t sure if this triggered a seizure or if it was out of fear. A look of terror no doubt flashed across her face. She tried to scream out; out of fear and for help, but her tongue was a clod of dry clay that sat too heavy in her mouth, her eyes had gone wide and dark. Something black and hungry had nestled in her gut. None of the houses had glass in the windows, same with the cars. The sky was white with bruised black clouds; not quite rainclouds. A feeing of nausea billowed in her stomach. She touched a tree in her front yard and it crumbled like a long stick of burned incense. The ground around her steamed, bringing back that image of the giant exploding back to the front of her brain. No one else was present to find out why the destruction. A small breeze blew and she wrapped her arms around herself as white flakes began to swirl around her. Ash. Something had gone down. She wasn’t sure what, but something did for ash to rain down from the sky; a scene taken from the Silent Hill games. She turned tail and ran for her home. Even the glass in the door had been blown…shattered...taken out, but she didn’t stop to question. She pressed her hands against the door, as if someone were after her. She breathed. “What happened?” she asked herself. She hoped that her uncle or her mom; who she lived with, would answer her. Would be sitting on the couch with the details to fill her in. She peeked around the corner and gasped. Piles of black ash in the respective seat of her uncle and her mother. Whatever had happened, had killed them. The AC kicked on, cool air traced her small face as she backed away, shaking her head of black hair. Her eyes turned milky. They were alive, this was just the swirling ash from outside. That had to be it! She heard movement from the backyard. She stumbled towards the backyard. “Mom? Uncle Mike?” she called out. She heard groans, not the response she expected, like murmuring remarks in the gibberish of deep sleep. She hurried into the outside, thinking they were hurt. “Uncle Mike! Mom!” People were outside, not her mother or her uncle. The pool guy and her neighbor, Shirley. Shirley staggered around the pool, her head larger than a basketball. The pool guy was all sorts of messed up, missing an eye and his nose, his lips misshapen on his face. He turned and spotted her and they both lumbered after her. She screamed and cowered in the corner. Shirley and the Pool Guy never came. She opened her eyes and saw them laying there, in puddles of their own blood. Standing above them, Japanese swords drawn were two people she knew. Two people she trusted. Earl and Orral. “You okay, Ahna?” asked Earl. She smiled at the site of Earl and his bright ginger hair. He helped her up. “So, how did you survive?” “Survive what?” asked Ahna. “This!” said Orral. He waved his sowrd around in the air. This whole day had a very sinister air to it. “The apocalypse. The zombie apocalypse!” Ahna cringed at Orral’s words. Ahna felt woozy. “The zombie…zombie…zombie apocalypse?” whimpered Ahna. Earl rolled his eyes. “I thought you’d be the most excited person to hear this news!” “Where else has this hit!?” “Worldwide,” said Orral. All Orral could do was concentrate on the knot of worry in his stomach. “That means Talihina…” whimpered Ahna. She tore back into her house, the two men following her. Ahna tapped onto Facebook messenger. Her crush was typing a message to her. Was he alive or forever stuck on those three dots? “Silas, if you’re alive, please message back. Don’t be a jerk.” Category:Blog posts